Human serum albumin (HSA) is a single chain, non-glycosylated protein consisting of 585 amino acids, having a molecular weight of 66.5 kD and an isoelectric point between 4.7˜4.9. It is the most abundant protein in human blood plasma, making up about 60% of the total plasma proteins. There is about 40 g of HSA in per liter of human blood. Besides being present in the plasma, HSA is also found in tissues and body secretions, skins and lymph cavities. Under normal physiological conditions, HSA has an effect of maintaining plasma colloid osmotic pressure, nourishing, accelerating concrescence of wounds, and as a carrier, participating in transportation of many hydrophobic biological molecules such as hormones, biological active substances and drugs in the blood. Therefore, HSA is an important medical protein that is mainly used clinically for treatment of hypoproteinemia caused by loss of blood, burn, scald, plastic surgery and brain lesion, as well as for treatment of liver cirrhosis, hydronephrosis and so on.
At present, HSA for clinical use is mainly prepared by extraction and isolation from human plasma. However, this preparation approach has the following disadvantages: on one hand, the source of plasma is insufficient, i.e. the limited blood supply is unable to meet the demands of production of HSA and the relevant preparations thereof; on the other hand, blood itself may potentially be a risk factor, for example it may contain dangerous infectious pathogens such as hepatitis virus, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and so on, which causes enormously concerns about the application of HSA extracted from plasma. Therefore, it is urgent to develop an alternative process to produce HSA.
With the development of modern DNA recombinant and synthesis techniques, researchers take a profound interest in the production and application of recombinant human serum albumin (rHSA). So far, various expression systems have been experimentally used for mass production rHSA. For example, prokaryotes such as colon bacillus (Latta, M. et al., Bio/Technology, 5:1309-1314, (1987)), bacillus subtilis (Saunders, C. W. et al, J. Bacteriol. 169: 2917-2925, (1987)), eukaryotes such as yeasts (WO 00/44772, EP0683233A2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,196) and also cultivation of animal cells have been used for production of rHSA. However, such approaches supra are not suitable for industrialized production either due to low expression level or high production cost.
Chinese patent application No. 200510019084 of the present inventors discloses a method for producing rHSA using rice endosperm cells as bioreactor, comprising: using promoters and signal peptides specifically expressed in rice endosperm to mediate the entry of rHSA into endomembrane system of the endosperm cells of rice and store rHSA in the protein bodies of the rice endosperm, thus allowing rHSA to accumulate extensively in the rice seed and reach a higher expression level finally. The expression level of the obtained rHSA is at least above 0.3% based on the weight of the rice seed. The method has the advantages of high expression level and low cost, thereby it provides the possibility to develop a novel strategy for the production of protein drugs.
At present, there is no mature production process for extracting rHSA from transgenic rice grain. Establishing method and process for extracting proteins from transgenic rice grain, improving the extraction efficiency of target proteins and reducing the extraction yield of non-target proteins are critical elements of the research and technology development. The present invention establishes a technology and process for high-efficiency extraction of rHSA from transgenic rice grain on a large scale.